Jack and Kim the Ones Who Got Away
by eldewulf
Summary: A normal day turns into a horror. Right in front of her house 2 black dragons jump and knock Kim unconscious. She is taken to by 2 very similar and enemies of Jack. Will Jack rescue her? Will Kim get killed in the process? Will the police find her? Will Jack get captured too? Find out in this story of kidnapping. First story so excited. If you like I'll post more stories like this.
1. Normal to Horror

**Jack and Kim The Ones who got Taken Away**

_**Jack's POV**_

**It was a normal day. Falalfel Phil feeding Tootsie. Jerry hitting on girls out of his league. Edie chowing down on falalfel balls. Lastly Rudy watching Kim and I spar. Of course I won, but I didn't want to brag. You see it was our daily life, and this what call normal. That's until it was time to go home. I was walking Kim home and we were talking about new karate moves. **

_**Kims POV**_

**When I was talking Jack I couldn't help, but stare into his brown perfect eyes. I decided that moment that I would finally tell Jack how I felt about him. I said,"Jack, can I ask you something." He nodded. I then told him this,"I have fell in love with you Jack ever since you catched my apple with your foot, but I need to know do you love me back." Instead of answering Jack faced me toward him and kissed me. I was like Heavan. I then knew his answer of course I do. We walked down the street holding hands until we got to Jack's house, he then kissed me goodbye and went inside. I kept walking down the street until I was right infront of my house. Right as I got there I heard whispering and ordered them to show themselves. Instead of coming out infront of me they came behind me and bonked me on the head with a bat when I then fell to the ground unconcious. **

_**Still Kim's POB**_

**I woke up bound to the wall. My hands were cuffed above and locked into the wall, my hipIs had a steel bar over them connected to wall, my knees had a steel bar over them also, my feet were and ankles also had a steel bar over them, and lastly I was blindfolded and gagged. It was then I heard some fimilar voices. I then realized it was Kai and Frank. I struggled and struggled but couldn't get out. The laughed at me, and said," Look at poor are is basically helpless without your knew boyfriend Jack." I thought and wondered how they new Jack and I just started dating. They uncovered my eyes and mouth. I screamed. They then treatened," You scream again you want ever seen anyone but us again. Then I asked why they had kidnapped me. They said," We will tell you after you write a note to Jack asking him to save, but if you refuse." I iteruppted and ya ya I know the threat. Just give me the supplies. They uncuffed my hands and gave me pen and paper. I wrote**

**Jack,**

**Please help Kai and Frank have kidnapped me. I'm at the Black Dragons Dojo. All they want is 50,000 . If you give it to them they won't hurt me, but everyday you are not here they will torture me with a new they weopon. If you are not here by April 21 they will kill me. That gives you two weeks please help. I love you! -Kim**


	2. Kim Forced to Trap her Love

**Jack and Kim the Ones who got Away**

**Jack's POV**

**The next day at the dojo I noticed that Kim wasn't there. I thought to myself and realized she wasn't at school eiether. I thought she must be sick. So I went on with my daily day at the dojo. I beat Miltion, Jerry, and Eddie at sparing 5 times. By then it was 8 and I started to head home. I decided to stop by Kim's house and see how she was doing. When I got there police cars were surrounding her house. I ran up, but a officer stopped me. I asked," the officer what had happened here and if Kim was ok?" He me my relation to Kim and after I told him said," Go on in, the police officer might have some questions for you." I ran in really worried. When I got in there Mr and Mrs Crawlford crying at the table. I walked up to them and asked them what happened. Mrs. Crawlford," Our security cams c-c-caught Kim outside being knocked out and taken." I screamed and ran out. When I got home I slid down our front door and began to cry a lot. Then I pulled myself together when I heard the doorbell ring. I heard screaming on the inside that sounded like Kim's scream. I ripped the box open and found the recorder and when took it out a note fell to the ground. I picked it up and read it. I screamed," NO, NO, NO WHY KIM!? I ran up stairs and closed all the blinds and started crying. I promised her and myself that I would find her and take her home. I eventually fell asleep crying. When I woke up it was noon so I decided not to go to school since I had already missed so much, and instead decide to go down to The Black Dragons and kick some butt and get my Kimmy back.**

_**Kim POV**_

**After finished the letter they made me scream Jack into a recorder and then I saw them put in a box and address it Jack. Kai then came over and tried to chain me, but before he could I punched him in the stomach, and then he said," You probaly shouldn't have done that." He then unlocked me causing me to fall from being numb. He then punched me again and again then chaining me back up. He then left the room with me wincing in pain. I knew what they were planning to do Jack. They were going to lure him and trap him and torture the both of us. I started screaming for Jack, but I knew he couldn't here. **

_**Jack POV**_

**I decided this was code red because of Kim being kidnapped. I went in to this vault my dad had made before he died full of weopons for this kind of emergency. I grabbed two tazors and two hand guns. Then left. I decided I couldn't in danger anyone eles so I went alone. Next thing I know I'm standing in front of the dojo. I race in and see Kim on the ground crying and tied up. I raced over and undid he gag. She said," Jack you shouldn't have come." **


	3. Let the Torture Begin

**_Kim's POV_**

**I told him," Jack you shouldn't have come." He asked why? Because, but before I finished Frank came up behind him and hit him in the head with a baseball bat knocking him instantly out. JACK! Frank then dragged his body over the same locks I was in on the other side. I kept screaming," JACK repeaditly. It took a hour for him to wake up, but I let a sigh of relief when he did. Immediately he started struggling and screaming Kim! I then said," Jack it's ok I'm over here, and like I was saying before he knocked you out," Because it was a trap and they only took me to lure you here and torture you." I knew he was thinking how could have been so stupid. I told him it wasn't his fault he didn't know. He then asked me if I was alright and told him how Kai punched me over and over leaving bruises. That made him angry. That he screamed," Kai get in her now!" Seconds later I saw Kai come in and ask what? He screamed at him for hurting me. **

**_Jack's POV_**

**After I screamed at him he said," You know what you two can't be in the same room anymore." He started unlocking Kim's feet first so she woundn't try anything.I screamed and asked what he was doing to her? He replied with," Teaching you a lesson and removing her from this room." Jack screamed and screamed. Kai put handcuffs around her ankles and left Kim's hands handcuffed againist the wall. Lesson 1, Kai said. He pulled a tool out of his pocket and it was a knife. He then did something a 15 year old should never see he cut off her shirt and cut her cheeks. He then turned and looked at Kim and said," I always wanted to get revenge on Jack and now I know the perfect way and here is how so everyday I will cut a pair of clothing off until you are naked and then I will rape you. It will hurt Jack more then a thousand punches. Plus you have a sexy little body so I should enjoy it. I screamed," No don't hurt her, please hurt me instead. Kim was then led to a different room. Then came Frank came instead and undid the steel locks until it reached my handcuffs. He placed handcuffs on my feet. Then he riped off my shirt to, which I thought was weird. He said he did this just to humilate me. I was then led to a room with a monitor and a chair secured to the ground. He placed me in the chair handcuffing both feet to legs of it, handcuffing my hands behind the chair, and lastly gagging me. When I looked on the monitor and saw Kim on the monitor in the exact same way she was chained last time. I knew she could probaly see me too. I could hear everything through speakers. I tried to get out but I couldn't I started screaming and screaming. That's when Frank dragged Kim into the room. After that Kai entered smiling." Looks like its time to teach lesson 2. This is what happens when you don't shut your stupid mouth, said Kai." All of the sudden he cut off Kim's bra. Then he pulled out a whip, and started going psycho on her back. Then he said," You enjoy that Kimmy and kissed her." She evenutually pulled a way and started calling him a bastard. Then he smiled and said," You guys don't get do you. When you do something to get yourselves in trouble the other one gets hurt. Immediately I looked at defenseless Jack. Kai walked over to Jack and pulled a gun out. **

**Authors note: Sorry all these chapters have been about kidnapping and torture. Next chapter will go back and forth between Jack and Kim and The Wasabi Warriors. Oh how I love cliffies**

**Sneak Peek: Day after Kim's kidnapping and day of Jack's**

**Jerry's POV: When Milton, Eddie, and I walked in we saw Rudy at the TV with his jaw dropped and tears going down his face. We walked over to the TV and saw it was a missing person case, but as the segment continued we saw a picture of Kim. We started sobbing and then we wondered where Jack was. He wasn't at school the announcement of Kim's kidnapping. That seemed odd so we drove over to check up on him. That's when we saw our worst fear happened police cars swarming the house. We knew at that instant Kim was kidnapped and Jack was to hard to get at the same time so they decided to kidnapped Jack the next day, or a least we think that's what happened.**

**I'll have the next chapter up tomorrow night! I won't be one of those people that abandons their story. I will try to post a new chapter everyday as long as people are liking what I'm doing. **


End file.
